The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to high-density, electrical connectors for discrete wire coaxial cable systems.
Modern electronic systems often require large numbers of coaxial cables to transmit signals to and from the system. Because of their relatively small diameter, many systems utilize discrete wire coaxial cables comprising a center, signal-carrying conductor, an outer, electrically conductive foil to provide shielding, and a drain wire connected to the foil to maintain the foil at a reference potential.
Efficient termination of discrete wire coaxial cable systems requires the use of high-density, electrical connectors, i.e., connectors capable of terminating a large number of discrete wire cables in a relatively small area. Known, high-density, electrical connectors, however, were not fully satisfactory.
In many prior high-density connectors, access to individual cables for servicing or replacement was not possible without disassembling at least a substantial portion of the connector and interrupting other circuits in the connector. In other known connectors, the cables were terminated by termination members capable of being separately inserted into or removed from a connector housing without disturbing other electrical connections in the housing. Generally, however, these connectors were complex in design and difficult to manufacture and assemble.
In one known high-density connector, each termination member comprised a plastic body which was molded around the end of a cable and electrical contacts attached to the center conductor and drain wire of the cable. The molding operation was time-consuming and increased the cost of the connector. Also, prior to molding, it was usually necessary to twist and bend the center conductor and/or the drain wire of the cable to properly position them for attachment to the contacts. These operations were also time-consuming, risked damage to the fragile drain wire and center conductor, and were not susceptible to high-speed production procedures.
Finally, many prior designs did not provide adequate flexibility in permitting connectors of diverse size and shape to be readily manufactured for use in different applications.